


Come Home

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: Caitlin Snow - Freeform, Earth 2 Harrison "Harry" Wells - Freeform, F/M, Harrison Wells - Freeform, harry wells - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Caitlin goes through with her promise to leave once she discovers her powers





	Come Home

* * *

Once he finally arrived at his destination, seeing the little cozy cottage in the middle of the woods, he hesitated with his hand raised as he intended to knock. In the end, he decided against it and just pushed the door open. It wasn't locked and he wasn't even surprised by that since the inside harbored a fugitive-metahuman who, yet, hadn't done anything wrong, so there was no reason for her to hide beside fear.

What did come as a surprise to him was the fact that after some serious convincing that she shouldn't leave, once she actually did, the team didn't try to stop her anymore, giving her her space, mindful that she needed time.

Yet, he knew better. Being alone and dealing with what happened to her with no one by her side wasn't the right approach. They should have never let her go. Period.

He slowly stepped into the small hall, seeing a door leading to a cozy living room with a fireplace inside, another one closed that must've been the bathroom since he spotted her bedroom right next to it, his cheeks flushing slightly as he saw the bed with the covers still not made. At the end of the corridor was the kitchen which he could easily judge by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the fact that it lacked door, giving him an excellent view at the back of Caitlin Snow who was just chopping something.

She seemed to sense someone inside, because she put the knife away and then slowly turned around, ready to probably face one of her friends. A look of surprise crossed her face as she realized it wasn't Barry or Cisco. Just Harry. Or maybe not _just_.

"I didn't expect _you_ here," she said when leaning against the counter and folding her arms over her chest. "Where's Barry? Hiding away? Ready to take me down if I cause trouble?" she provoked the older man and he winced, hating that she suspected the team of such a devious move. Though maybe he hated more that she thought so low of herself.

"No one knows I'm here, Snow," he finally spoke, his voice hoarse. "In fact," he then added, not able to look away once he finally found her and had her right there within his reach, "no one in the team even looked for you," he delivered the message. He wanted to do it fast like ripping a band aid. He had to tell her, because he always wanted to be honest with her even if the news he was bringing wasn't all that good. It was always better than lying to her and Caitlin Snow didn't deserve to be lied to.

"That hurt," she admitted, her voice harsh.

Of course he immediately guessed what she was thinking. That she was unimportant to the team. Not good enough. And he would soon tell her that she was better than everyone in it combined, that she deserved _better_. In fact, she was the best person he knew even with her powers, because once she got them, she still did the most selfless thing by leaving. Even if he didn't agree with her reasoning.

"Yeah, that's all nice to hear, but… why are you here, Harry?" she asked him and he had to blink a few times before he answered. Did he really just say all those things aloud? Fuck. Well, he would tell her anyway. He could as well get it over with.

"I'm here, because I can't let you hide here forever," he spoke in honesty once again. Nothing but the truth when it came to her – _always_. "Snow… _Caitlin_ ," he switched to her first name, her pupils widening as she heard him. Because every time he let himself address her as Caitlin, he always gave way to his true emotions that she could hear in his voice. And it was always too much. "You need to come home…" his voice trailed off then and she saw him nervously running a hand through his hair. She spotted a few snowflakes there that hadn't managed to melt just yet and had the sudden urge to pick them all up one by one and… She needed to stop herself while she still could. She could hurt him if she touched him – this actually being her biggest fear. She'd already attacked and hurt Barry and she did care for the man. Who was she to say that she wouldn't do the same to Harrison once she lost control? She just couldn't take that risk.

"Caitlin, you need to leave this place," he picked up again. "Becoming a hermit won't help you."

"Yeah? And what will? Because I really don't want to hurt anyone, Harry," she said. "I know you keep having this faith in me that I don't, but I can't help it. I'm afraid," she confessed, her voice suddenly becoming low as she hung her arms loosely at her sides in a helpless gesture.

"I know you're good and kind and you aren't capable of hurting anyone." He wasn't giving up and she should've known better that he wouldn't. Harrison Wells wouldn't leave till she at least listened to him and that was exactly what terrified her. "You're not like me, Snow."

"I think _you_ are not like _me_ ," she corrected, hating that he still seemed to think so low of himself. Or maybe they had that in common. _Shit,_ ran through her mind and as she looked into those amazingly blue eyes again, she could tell he knew exactly what she was thinking and he actually had the audacity to be amused by it!

"I believe in you," he continued when making one more steps towards her. "You don't have to come back to those idiots in S.T.A.R. Labs. You can come with me instead. There's always a choice to be made, Caitlin; another path to take. You don't have to lock yourself up in here all alone. This isn't a life."

"Where would we even go?"she asked just to amuse him, though she really wanted to hear his idea.

"To my earth if you want. We could start fresh. You could pick up working in the Labs there. I'll be lucky to have you on the team."

"And then what?"

"You'd be with me." It was the sudden vulnerability and the blatantly honest, yet afraid look in his blue eyes that undid her completely. And the way he said it. Like it was so obvious, but in the same time like he hoped for it to happen more than for anything else.

Here they were, she thought. Harrison Wells of Earth Two, her biggest Achilles' heel found her and was already breaking through all of her defenses, taking down every wall she'd so meticulously built around her heart in order to detach herself from everyone and everything.

While immersed into her thoughts, she didn't even realize how close he'd gotten and was now startled to look up into his eyes from such a near proximity. He was just too damn close, his face only inches apart from her and she had nowhere to run, having that damn counter behind her and him in front of her, effectively cutting her way out.

"So?" he asked, his warm breath wafting over her face, her heartbeat already elevating.

"So, what?" she prompted, hating that her short question came out breathlessly.

"Will you at least consider it?"

"I… Um…" Damn, having this near made it impossible for her to think.

And that was a mistake, because next thing she knew he was closing the distance and she could feel his lips on hers, rendering her incapable of doing anything else but kissing him back and then releasing a silent whimper when he licked her bottom lip, asking for permission, one of his hands resting on her hip and the other going up to cup her face.

She felt fire. Live fire eating away at her, taking down all the walls, burning them to cinders, leaving nothing in its wake but this, this crazy desire for this man that she always felt. And it wasn't just sexual. She was pretty sure she was in love with him. She had been the first time he'd attempted _this_.

And just that reminded her of something.

It took everything from her, but she turned away from him, breaking the kiss, bracing herself against the counter and taking a deep breath. Yet, at this point nothing could steady her heart anymore.

"Harry, you should go," she finally said, though everything in her screamed not to. "I can hurt you. I don't want to hurt you!" Her hands clenched over the counter, turning white and it wasn't even because of the ice since she actually felt overly hot at the moment.

"So you said before and yet, you didn't and I'm still here," his steady, unyielding answer came and then his hands were on her shoulders, gently turning her back to him. "It's just fear, Snow, nothing else. You're _afraid_ you _could_ hurt me, but you never will. And you know why? Because of this," he leaned forward again and captured her lips, not letting her pull away this time since he knew she wanted this just as desperately as he did. He didn't waste any time when sliding his hands down her sides before cupping her bottom and lifting her up. "I got you," he assured her when carrying her to the bedroom. "I know you won't hurt me, because you're always getting hot when with me."

"Don't flatter yourself," she told him, but she just held on to him, burying her face in his neck, her hands running through his hair the way she so desperately wanted to. She clang to him with her whole body, finally believing him, powerless to stop him. She loved him too damn much and wanted him too much to care.

And he was right. That bastard. He always had to be right!

Because when with him, she couldn't even find it in herself to think about her powers or be scared of them. She just felt. She felt him and all that she was giving him was herself. No powers. Just Caitlin. No Killer Frost.

"How did you even find me?" she asked when he dropped her on the bed and she didn't even protest when he joined her there.

"I was thorough," he simply said. "It wasn't that hard, really. I saw in the records that your father owned a cottage in the woods, which after his death went to you and your mother."

"Harry…" Caitlin managed to protest one more time when he lost his jacket and sweater and helped her out of her own. "I could…"

"You won't," he interrupted her immediately, placing a kiss after kiss down her neck while unhooking her bra and closing his lips over her nipples, sucking gently, running his tongue over them.

She believed him then.

She also believed him when he trailed a scorching path down her belly to her core, ridding her of all of her clothes.

She believed him when he shed his black pants and boots and socks and she finally had him above her and his erection in her hands, so hot and hard and ready for her.

She believed him when he started kissing her again, meting her tongue, taking his time exploring her mouth.

She believed him when her legs opened on their own and went up and around his waist, trapping him in their vise.

And above all, she believed him when he sunk into her heat, causing her to squirm and whimper and moan his name over and over again as he drove into her. She held onto his strong body, finally putting all of her trust in him, so desperate for each thrust, for each time they bodies collided, each time he hit just the right spot, sending a wave of carnal pleasure throughout her entire being.

She also believed him when he whispered straight into her ear in between his groans and grunts that he loved her and that he would never give up on her.

And afterwards, when she came, him following suit, not able to withhold any longer; as they were lying still joined, arms around each other, faces buried in the crooks of one another's necks, hearts beating together in an impossibly fast rhythm; she believed him that they could make a life for themselves on his earth, that if she didn't really want her powers, they could find a solution there or maybe he could simply work with her on controlling them and putting them to some good use to make up for all the evil Killer Frost had done there.

Suddenly, as Caitlin Snow was falling asleep, enveloped by the arms of the man she loved, she believed for the first time since she'd discovered her powers that she still had a bright future ahead of herself and that everything would be all right.

 


End file.
